


forbidden fruit

by mcfrickenendme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfrickenendme/pseuds/mcfrickenendme
Summary: lance is what those would call a "good guy". he fought crime, he put those who needed to be watched in jail, and occasionally put out a fire or two. keith was the polar opposite: the crime initiator, the jailed, the ignition to the fire.





	forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of superhero/villain au where they have powers and whatnot and it'll be fun and probably will piss you off because of how stubborn keith and lance are and will make you scream but nonetheless will be a good read. (i hope). this chapter is to set the scene and give you a taste of each character so DON'T expect a whole dictionary of info. enjoy!

"lance! watch out! shooters on your left." pidge yelled through the mic that was held close to her mouth.

lance furrowed his brows and nodded to himself, hearing her voice through the small ear piece. he turned over his shoulder to see a group of masked men with pistols pointing his direction. just as the triggers were pulled, lance zapped the cold shards from his fingertips, each blocking the muzzles. "gotcha." he smirked, the guns immediately dropped. lance slid around to handcuff each man. "this is too easy. you got anything harder, p?" lance watched as the simulation began to dissolve around him.

"no! you keep on passing all of my trials..." nothing was heard except for the clicking at pidge's keyboard. "alright! try this one. i won't warn you on anything though. so heads up."

lance nodded and clicked his earpiece to turn it off, his clear blue glasses flipping on. he could hear the whirring sound of an approaching car, and without turning his body, he backflipped over it, landing with one knee to the ground.

the car was sleek orange and black. it was decorative but simple. it was intimidating to lance. the drivers' side door opened and out sprung a sleek but broad figure. a helmet covered his face. pidge always had a knack for leaving lance's training enemies anonymous. to his surprise though, the person lifted the helmet off.

this was a boy. a boy lance had recognized from his elementary school days. lance squinted, making sure he had processed the face in his head right.

"long time, no see." the voice finally spoke up after the silence, an obvious smirk from the way his voice seemed to annoy lance's ears.

lance took a deep breath, walking towards the figure. this person didn't move back or at all for that matter when lance could see the shit eating grin on the face that belonged to james griffin. lance bit his tongue from saying anything that would irritate or enrage his opponent. 

"yea. since third grade." lance was powering up for something. he knew that james had gone off to join XCESS, which was something all the disciplinary kids ran off to when they were either kicked out or never admitted to AGI (academy of the gifted and intelligent).

"i mean, who could forget me? i was top in our class, no? i know you were always jealous of me. jealous of all that i could do and all that i was." he began to circle around lance. "i mean, who would have wanted /you/ to be top in our class? you couldn't control your powers. you still can't. you're uncontrollable." he smirked in his face, causing lance to zip passed to slice the tires on his car with a sharp icicle, gliding along the iced pavement. james only chuckled with his head falling back. he licked his lips and cracked his neck on both sides. "big mistakes, no brain mcclain." 

james disappeared from thin air, causing lance to gasp, his eyes immediately alert on every angle. every angle except his hindsight, james attacking him from behind. lance tried to wiggle free, but james had already deactivated lance's stabilizers on his wrists, causing lance's eyes to glow a cyan. 

"come on, lancey. i think you belong with us-"

"turn off simulation. matt, please go down there and fix lance." pidge requested, clearly annoyed with lance's literal freeze up. matt just sighed and nodded, jogging to the training decks where a defeated lance was, his silver and blue bracelets on the floor.

matt speedily had lance's bracelets on in no time, speeding him to the healing cubicles. matt thanked god for his superspeed, not wanting to deal with lance nearly combusting the place again. "rest up, mcclain." he patted the poor boy on his forehead before speeding over to his sister who was rummaging through her snack drawer. "you think he's ever gonna stop working on impulse decisions and actually think of a plan for himself?" matt quizzed, taking the bad of cool ranch doritos from his sister.

"we all have flaws." she mumbled, adjusting her glasses on her nose. "he freezes up with james, and you freeze up with-"

"okay!" matt clasped his hands. "okay, i get it." he sighed, sitting next to pidge to watch the replay in which lance was tackled and disarmed. “has hunk figured out any ideas to control lance's powers? or at least make his stabilizers smaller? i think the simulation robots are getting too smart." matt sped to get two glass bottles of coke, handing one to his shrugging sister.

"well, i need them to act as real people. the fighters won't learn well if they're all dumb and easy." she pulled a bottle opener up from her keychain that clung to her belt loop. "do you wanna get in there?" she pointed back to the training decks. matt sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "i'm serious. you need to train as well."

"fine." matt mumbled, speeding off into the decks. he put on some of his gear he and his sister had worked on. shoes, which were quiet when making contact with the ground and gloves so that if he were to trip, he could get traction from any surface and stop himself. he put on his goggles and tied back his hair. stepping in, the scenery already changed from it's metallic gray walls to the roof of some building. he stuck in the earpiece and turned it on. "pidge." he looked around for a sign of anything but could only hear the clicking of his sister's keyboard. "okay. silent treatment or are you trying to hit me with a surprise?" he walked to the edge of the building, looking down at how high he was. "shit." he murmured before being pushed off. "holy shit! pidge! what the hell?!"

"don't! forget! what! you! did! in! training!" pidge slammed at her desk with each word.

matt knew it was all smoke and mirrors but being in such a genuine based reality, matt's heart was beating a million miles per second. he began to move his arms in a circular motion, slowing his fall down the closer he got to the ground. 

"well done. i think you got it from here, mathematics." you could hear the smirk in her voice. it made matt mad but he calmly planted his feet on the ground.

"okay." matt took a deep breath, hearing a loud thud in front of him. he looked up and saw that familiar face. it was him. it was shiro. and though matt was happy to see him, it wasn't the same on his opponent's end. "pidge, you've got to be kidding me." his voice cracked.

"matt," shiro spat, his arms folding over his chest. "i see you've gotten some technological advances since the last time you've set foot into here. but are you sure they have anything against me?" shiro tilted his head, his foot tapping impatiently while matt tried to find the words to say to his old childhood friend. he only stood there and kept his eyes wandering on shiro's body, looking for any pulse that would give off he was going to make a move, but nothing could be seen. "matthew.. come on now. i'm smarter than that. i'm smarter than you/."

pidge knew that when anybody tested the holts' intelligence, it was go time, so she kept on typing away at taunting dialogue she knew would send her brother on edge.

"matt, am i going to have to be the smarter one in this situation and just kill you already or are you going to give me a run for my money?" shiro smirked, moving his arms to his side. 

"heh, run for his money. run." pidge giggled on the other side, matt faintly hearing her suppressed laughs.

"pidge! stop it-"

shiro's cold, metallic hand made contact with matt's left cheek in no time. it caused the boy to go flying across the street and into the pavement. he groaned and got up, speeding towards shiro. instead of colliding with him head-on, he ran past him and left the white-haired man confused. shiro furrowed his eyebrows but once he heard the consistent yell from matt, pidge didn't have time to think of something to hit her brother with. matt jumped and from his fingertips, sparks started to ignite, but nothing came out. 

"shit." matt whispered, shiro grabbing him by the collar. "pidge, cancel the simulation." he chuckled nervously, facing his old friend. shiro lifted his fist, matt squirming in utter fear. "pidge! stop the sim!" he yelled, closing his eyes.

pidge sighed and pressed the red 'end session' button, hearing matt grunt once his butt hit the floor. "i'm guessing we need to work on your lightning throwing /and/ your people skills." she sipped at the coke, matt speeding to the control room. he kneeled and leaned on a wall.

"you nearly killed me!" he pointed at his sister who was messing with loose strands of hair.

"correction, you nearly killed yourself. you bit off more than you could chew and you're mad at me for that. you know you gotta take the blame as well, right?" pidge stood up from her chair, walking over to the exit. "maybe there is a lot you can work on matt. thinking that you are always the victim in situations could be added to your list." she shook her head.

matt gritted his teeth together, shaking his head. he ran past her and out the building, going off to wherever he did when he was angry.

allura saw him from her quarters and peaked out the hallway to see pidge walking to her room. "is everything alright?" the curious girl asked, her blue eyes gleaming with worry and anxiety.

"mhm." pidge hummed, opening her door. allura tilted her wrist from where she stood, slamming it shut, causing pidge to flinch.

"the truth.. please." she frowned, walking out. pidge sighed and nodded, dragging her things to allura's room. allura gasped, tucking her hair behind her ears. "does this call for a sleepover?" she questioned pidge, who couldn't turn such an enthusiastic girl down. "can i invite romelle in as well?" 

"isn't she sleeping?" pidge watched as allura opened a door, carefully hovering a sleeping romelle to her bedroom where she dropped her on the bed. romelle woke up once she got direct contact with the fluffy blue blanket.

"oops." allura giggled, romelle pouting. "pidge has got some holt drama for us." allura sat next to romelle who laid her head on the telepathic's shoulder.

"alright, i'm here for it, i guess." romelle mumbled, the two girls on the bed watching pidge make herself comfortable on the floor.


End file.
